conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
India (FW)
India (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/67/En-us-India.oggi /ˈɪndiə/), officially the Republic of India (Hindi: भारत गणराज्य ''Bhārat Gaṇarājya) is currently the largest populated nation in the world. It also leads in as being the nation with the most military personal. The Indian economy is the world's eleventh largest by nominal GDP and fourth largest by purchasing power parity. Following market-based economic reforms in 1991, India has become one of the fastest growing major economies, and is considered a newly industrialized country; however, it continues to face the challenges of poverty, illiteracy, corruption and inadequate public health. Geography The '''Mountain Region' (Parbat), situated in the Great Himalayan Range, makes up the northern part of India. It contains the highest elevations in the world including 8,848 metres (29,029 ft) height Mount Everest on the border with China. Seven other of the world's eight thousand metre peaks are in India or on its border with China: Lhotse, Makalu, Cho Oyu, Kanchenjunga, Dhaulagiri, Annapurna and Manaslu. India's defining geological processes commenced seventy-five million years ago, when the Indian subcontinent, then part of the southern supercontinent began a northeastwards drift—lasting fifty million years—across the then unformed Indian Ocean. The subcontinent's subsequent collision with the Eurasian Plate and subduction under it, gave rise to the Himalayas, the planet's highest mountains, which now abut India in the north and the north-east. In the former seabed immediately south of the emerging Himalayas, plate movement created a vast trough, which, having gradually been filled with river-borne sediment,now forms the Indo-Gangetic Plain. To the west of this plain, and cut off from it by the Aravalli Range, lies the Thar Desert. The New India The region had became unstable, leading to the creation of a New India. Bangladesh With water supply sanitation in Bangladesh falling to poor to horrible, Bangledesh government was unable to supply water to its people. Bangladesh had won its liberation war in 1971, but failed to supply its people with water, this lead to the people voting to rejoin India. Bhutan With failing ties with the King and his people, the people of Bhutan went into a total state of anarchy. The India government tried to set up a faction in the south but failed. With the year ending and the King dead, India had began the invasion to restore order to the war torn Bhutan. Nepal The Unified Communist Party of Nepal had begun to stage a coup in 1996, killing almost the entire government. Factions began to arise in all corners of the Kingdom. India promised freedom to its people as did with Bhutan. Sri Lanka With the Sri Lankan Civil War taking flight in 1983, India sent in Peacekeeping Forces. India never pulled out nor did they put pressure on the rebels. With the killing Junius Richard Jayewardene, India began to push large amounts of military personal into the nation. This angerd the rebels to lead the assasination of Velupillai Prabhakaran, with this India began a full invasion of the country. By the 1990's only a few units of the rebels lived. Government India is a federation with a parliamentary form of government, governed under the Constitution of India. It is a constitutional republic and representative democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law." Federalism in India defines the power distribution between the centre and the states. The government is regulated by a checks and balances defined by Indian Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. The Constitution of India came into force on 26 January 1950. The preamble of the constitution defines India as a sovereign, socialist, secular, democratic republic.India has a bicameral parliament operating under a Westminster-style parliamentary system. Its form of government was traditionally described as being 'quasi-federal' with a strong centre and weaker states,but it has grown increasingly federal since the late 1990s as a result of political, economic and social changes. India has a parliamentary system of government based largely on that of the United Kingdom (Westminster system). Military The IAF is one of the world's largest military force, with roughly 1.32 million active standing army, with 2.14 million reserve forces and 2.3 million paramilitary forces thus giving India the first largest standing army in the world as of 2011. The Indian Armed Forces are made up of the Army, Navy, Airforce and Coast Guard. India possesses an arsenal of nuclear weapons and maintains a no-first use, non-use against non-nuclear nations and a credible nuclear deterrence policy against nuclear adversaries. India's nuclear missiles include the Prithvi, the Agni, the Shaurya, Sagarika, Dhanush, and others. Foregin Relations India keeps good relations with international groups and nations. While not entering World War III, has gone of high levels of military codes to ready for war. India promises to fight for freedom if the time is needed. Category:FW Storage